


When The End Came

by AwkwardAndUncomfortable



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - End Of The World, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAndUncomfortable/pseuds/AwkwardAndUncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world was surprisingly underwhelming, all things considered.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>I, uh. I wrote a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wouldn't you?

If you were alone, you'd do the same.

If the loneliness was something physical, pushing down on your body.

Suffocating you.

Grabbing your hair and forcing your head underwater.

Ignoring your cries for freedom as you stuttered and choked.

Tearing the oxygen from your lungs.

Watching, observing, enjoying as you thrashed and cried.

You'd do the same.

Wouldn't you?


	2. Bad decisions.

The end of the world was underwhelming, all things considered.

All of those disaster and post-apocalyptic films that I used to binge watch had all lied. No giant meteor heading straight for Earth, or outbreak of a deadly disease that nobody had heard of with no antidote. No zombies either, much to my eternal disappointment. 

No, the end of the world didn't have that much flair and melodrama.

It was a much calmer state of affairs. 

I'd been out with Natasha (Red hair, Russian, a rockin' bod and a glare that could kill) when it happened.

"Shit!" I had to shout to be heard over the music at the club, the deep base throbbing in my bloodstream.

"What?" She shouted back, swaying her hips to the beat and effortlessly fending off unwanted gropes from leering men. We were on the dance floor in a hot bed of sweaty dancers all gyrating and swaying together. Usually I love being in the centre, sharing air with what felt like a thousand people and moving to the beat of a generic house song. There was something so anonymous and outright enticing about the chance to forget about my life for a second, my problems, worries, all temporarily disappearing as sweat broke out over my skin and the bass fused with my heartbeat.

The dance floor was dark, aside from the occasional flashes of light thrown over the moving crowd as a light spun crazily spun above us. Shadows danced over the wall, making everything seem more... Close.

"Somebody just texted me!" I shouted, straining my voice to be heard over the relentless pounding of the music. She shrugged her shoulders, the sway of her hips hypnotising. 

"So?"

I held back a glare, sending her a meaningful look instead. Natasha never reacted to anything, she was literally the definition of 'ice cool'. Nothing fazed her. "So," I continued, "It might be Johnny!" I shouted, pushing away the pair of hands that had mysteriously planted themselves on my hips.

She shrugged a shoulder again. "I still don't get why you can't just tell him to fuck off." That was her usual answer to things that bothered her, or she that felt was unnecessary. Tell it to fuck off.

"It's not that easy Tash!" I shouted, pushing the pair of hands away for a second time.

She raised her arms above her head and closed her eyes, the beat of the bass consuming her. "Then make it that easy." She sighed, barely raising her voice but still managing to be heard over the cacophony of noise.

I ignored her perfectly useless zen answer and continued shouting, "What should I put if it is him?"

She gyrated, close enough that her hair tickled my damp shoulders as she moved. "I'd tell you but I'm not sure that you'd like my answer." The grubby hands landed on my hips for a third time and Natasha finally took action, reaching calmly over and pinching the stranger in the pit between the thumb and forefinger. Hard.

The hands snatched themselves back instantly, the cry of pain barely discernible over the music.

"Why, what would you say?" I asked, carefully reminding myself not to piss Nat off any time soon.

"I'd tell you that Johnny is a useless mouth breather who can't keep it in his pants, much less out of somebody else's, and that you deserve better." She delivered the small spiel without raising her voice or opening her eyes.

"But he loves me!" I shouted back, ignoring the slight waver in my voice.

"He doesn't know what love is, Darcy." She replied, effortlessly altering her movements as the song changed to one with a faster beat. "If he really loved you, I imagine that you wouldn't walk in on him buried inside some poor girl who didn't know any better." My movements paused momentarily as my mind stalled, no explanation landing on my tongue. "Face it D, " She continued, taking advantage of my stunned silence, "You know already that he doesn't love you. You're just afraid of being alone."

I stood, silent and alone, in a crowd of loud and noisy people, staring as Natasha pointed out my biggest fear with her eyes closed and gyrating in time to the rest of the room. "I'll be right back." I shouted, suddenly breathless as the crushing feeling of loneliness pressed against my skin in a claustrophobic whirlwind.

I forced my way through the drunken crowd, dodging clumsy attempts at seduction and bitter glares from random girls until I made into the bathrooms. I darted through the door into the dirty, dimly lit room and into the first stall.

My eyes watered as I heaved in air, my brain starved as if I had just run a marathon. The low buzz of chatter outside the stall sent a headache throbbing through my skull as I fell to my knees over the toilet, gagging as bile hit the back of my throat. I threw up, the bile burning my throat as tears streamed down my face. I limply pushed my sweat soaked hair off my forehead as I hung my head over the bowl, my hands resting weakly on the seat.

Seconds, minutes, hours later I finally sat up, leaning back on my haunches as I rubbed my mouth off with my sleeve. I stank of sweat, vomit and urine and I had no doubt that all of my makeup would be all over my face either due to sweat or tears. I shakily stood up, leaning on the wall of the cubicle for support as I stumbled out, ignoring the concerned of disdainful looks of the other women. I leaned against the sinks, staring at my reflection and wincing at the bedraggled mess staring back.

I splashed some cold water against my face, using my fingers to wash away the rest of my makeup. I quickly dug through my purse, glancing up only when a voice distracted me.

"You look like you've had a rough night." It was kind and sympathetic, something that made me want to scream. It belonged to sun kissed goddess who hovered about four inches above my short height. Her skin was a warm honey tone and long, golden hair fanned around her face, almost like a halo. She had big, brown, does eyes that radiated warmth and understanding. All in all, her beauty made my inner insecure fifteen year old self want to jump out a window because of life's unfairness.

For a second I wondered if she was real. A creation made by my drunkenness and exhaustion.

"You can tell?" I forced a chuckle, ignoring how much it grated my tender throat. I looked down at my bag and finally found some makeup that had been floating around the bottom of my purse for at least a year. I shuddered before quickly rubbing the foundation over my face. It would do, I reasoned.

"Man troubles?" She persisted, smiling softly at me.

I shrugged a shoulder, wondering why this perfect being was talking to me. "More like he fucked everything in a mile radius."

"You catch him in the act?"

I shrugged again, brutal memories of moans, a scrap of lace lying in the hallway and cries of pleasure. "In our bed, where he proposed to me." I rubbed a thumb over my barren ring finger where a golden band used to live.

"That sounds awful."

Baby I love you.

"It was." I glanced up at the mirror and rubbed a stub of pencil eyeliner around my eyes.

We can build a life together.

"Did you kick him out?"

It was a meeting baby, I had to be there.

I turned my head in the mirror, making sure that I had gotten even coverage. "Nope." I said, popping my lips. "It was his place. I packed my shit and left." Her head cocked in understanding.

You know you're the only one.

"When did you catch him?" She moved closer, pressing a hand against my shoulder. I leaned into the touch.

"This morning."

Rhythmic thumps filling the air as the bed and wall attacked each other.

"Are you okay?"

No.

"Yes."

Jessica. Jessica. Jessica.

"Did you love him?"

Yes.

"I thought I did."

Jessica I love you.

"Sorry for asking, this is probably still painful for you." The woman apologised, still rubbing my shoulder.

"It's fine."

My heart is shattered.

"Did you know the other woman?"

Jessica. Jessica. Jessica.

"No, apparently he'd been seeing her for months."

Who the fuck are you?

"Did she know that he was engaged?"

No, who the fuck are you?

"No, she didn't."

No, who the fuck are you?

"I told her pretty quickly though.

No, who the fuck are you?

"Did she take it hard?"

I'm his fiancée.

"She loved him too."

Skin on skin.

"She'd been his girlfriend for awhile."

Jessica I love you.

"He told her that he loved her." I quickly did my mascara, eager to escape this too small room filled with unimaginable beauty and harsh truths.

I suddenly felt dizzy, the room spinning around me like a crazed carousel. The beauty in front of me was an anchor, the only thing I could stare at without passing out. The woman stopped me, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face her. Her beautiful face turned serious as her lips turned downwards in a deep frown.

"Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

Throbbing, pounding, attacking the base of my skull.

"Has aspirin helped?"

The aspirin was as helpful as a mint.

"I have something that helps." A small blue pill resided on the centre of the most perfect forefinger I'd ever seen. She held it up to me as I hungrily stared at it.

"It might have some side effects. It's not exactly legal, but it's the best."

The alcohol in my veins and the exhaustion tugging at my eyes made me nod.

I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

The pill tasted sour on my tongue.

Darcy, I love you.

"You'll feel better when you wake up."

It burned my throat as I swallowed.

"Careful you don't choke on your tongue."

Will you marry me?

"Just relax into it."

I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Darcy I love yo-


End file.
